


101

by ARandomMuseKneeledBefore



Category: vampire - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARandomMuseKneeledBefore/pseuds/ARandomMuseKneeledBefore
Summary: 这是两只闲着没事的吸血鬼的故事这是一只新晋吸血鬼的故事。这是还不知人情、恐惧以及世界的15岁少年的故事。这是步入和平不久的世界的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 真的是很多年以前的坑了，搬过来看能不能填上

我是一只吸血鬼。  
一只无聊的想死的吸血鬼。  
——这当然只是一个夸张的句子。  
当太阳升起来的时候，我总是会拉上银灰色的遮光窗帘。

也许你会对我的想法感到有些惊讶，  
因为这个时代有太多可以消磨时间的东西。

但凡事总是会腻的。

于是便想起了小说中先祖们的取乐方式  
这时，便想起了这世界上最为千变万化多姿多彩的物体  
——人类。

那么，来玩一个游戏吧。


	2. Chapter 2

一如既往的一个夜晚。  
陈衫坐在书桌前，正在对着今天的数学作业神游天外。  
却忽然听到细微而持久的声音——自家客厅的破窗户很不凑巧在打开的时候就会发出这种呻吟。

‘小偷？’陈衫有些头疼。  
自己的身边最多只有一把美工刀，要拿到厨房的菜刀的话必须经过客厅。  
‘先拿着它吧，’陈衫轻手轻脚的站了起来。

想到美工刀被空手掰断的可能性，陈衫又用左手抓了一只笔  
——运气好的话戳到眼睛可以一击必杀。  
至少这东西不会断。

抱着看运气的心理，陈衫蹑手蹑脚的走了出去。

客厅一片黑暗，只有从大开的窗户里透出的城市夜晚的微光。  
一片死寂，感觉不到一丝人的气息。

‘麻烦了，是惯犯还是错觉？看来需要开灯确认一下。’  
灯在远离卧室门、靠近厨房的那边。  
有些远。

提防着可能蛰伏在黑暗中的人，陈衫逐渐向开关处摸索。

就在踏上地毯的那一刻——有人从身后扭住了他。

来人用冰冷的手掌覆上他的额头，忽地用力将他的头向后仰起。  
随即向着他在皮肤下挣扎的血管咬了下来。

‘操！挣不开！’  
感觉到身体里的血液随着对方吸吮的动作迫不及待的逃开自己，陈衫慌了起来。

但对方却猛地收回了动作。肩颈处随之又一阵剧痛。

这时陈衫的双腿已经无法支撑住自己，只能被重力扯着向前倒了下去。  
过程中似乎划落了什么，不过意识没等跟上，  
便在身体与地毯碰撞的闷响中坠入了黑暗。  
\------------------------------------------  
身体再交予意识统治时，  
陈衫趴在一个柔软的表面上  
——自家的短绒地毯  
——他这样意识到。

‘怎么回事？为什么我会在这儿？’  
记得自己是在写数学作业，  
然后……

操！

袭击自己的那家伙呢！

陈衫四处张望，  
在窗边发现了一个站立的身影。

对方背对着窗户站在那里，逆着浮光。  
只能看见来人深色的短碎发与风衣的轮廓，  
大约要比自己高上一个头。

“你咬的我？你是什么东西？”  
人形、吸血——莫非是吸血鬼吗？  
自己并没有死——初拥？

“你不是猜到了吗？”  
男性青年的声音由颀长的身影传出，  
缓慢的顺着空气向自己推进。

“那为什么是我？”

“呵。”  
青年轻笑了一声。  
==========================

“……”  
陈衫鼻观眼眼观心。

作为一个中国人觉得4这个数字很吉利就找上住在404的自己的选择方式真的没有问题吗。  
以及无聊这个行动的出发点真的没有关系吗。  
果然传说这种东西都是假的，优雅强大伯爵范儿什么的都是骗妹子们的吧  
——说不定还是这些家伙自己写出来的。

“……”青年似乎又笑了一声，“我可是听到了哦。”

陈衫一声叹气，把自己陷入柔软的沙发里。  
看着被血染红一大块的地毯与杂乱的散落在地毯上的书，一阵心痛。

他将自己陷进沙发，拉开落地灯。把书从地下捡起，放回茶几上。  
有书签从书中逃了出来，落在地上。  
陈衫寻找着它原本在的那一页，顺便就读起了书来。

以往有些昏暗感的灯光晕在书上竟觉得有些刺眼。  
陈衫愣了一会，伸手拉上了灯。  
看着书页上清晰可见的文字，他轻叹了一口，便又把头埋了进去。

布制品与干燥表面刮擦的声音把陈衫从书中拉了出来。

“你饿了吗？”陌生的吸血鬼出声。

“你饿了。”  
陈衫说完忍不住笑了下——没想到吸血鬼也会这么说话。

“走吧，去吃东西。”

要离开自己的家了吗？  
产生这个意识后，陈衫有些不安。  
一难以言语的空虚感在胸腔翻涌。

“想好要带的东西，我们不会再回来了。”  
仿佛听到了自己的心声，吸血鬼这么说道。

“不是仿佛。”

……  
作弊的能力。  
看着对方顺畅的将手上自己的书收到怀里，陈衫暗骂了一声。

有什么要带的吗？  
………  
把书带走吧。

“其他的我那里有。”

包括最下面的那本很薄的本子吗？  
好吧……

把家中的唯一一副钥匙挂在玄关旁，  
陈衫与自己说了声再见。  
便转身与吸血鬼走下了楼梯。


	3. Chapter 3

秋分刚过，但南方并无秋的气息。  
树叶常绿，夜风划过万物，贴着皮肤蠕动，将潮湿与闷热紧紧地锁在身体里。  
但这却无法挽留陈衫逐渐渗出的体温，  
它们从已经死去的毛孔中发散，  
路过半步之遥那正在行走的冰冷尸体，  
去困扰别的人类去了。

“应该……怎么称呼？”  
陈衫挤出一句生硬的话语，愣是破开了夜路的寂静。

“吴辽。口天吴，走之辽。”

吴辽啊……  
名字这么大众的吸血鬼还真是少见，  
一般不该叫个什么布拉德·冯·德古拉之类高大上的吗？  
不过想来也有道理。对方怎么看都是个彻头彻尾的亚洲人，怎么会起个洋名。

看着前方黑发黑眼黑色风衣的男人，陈衫挑了挑眉。  
这家伙就算扔进人堆里也没什么违和感，伪装的不错嘛。  
不过……就是有点高。  
自己大约才到对方上臂一半的位置，真不爽。  
而且自己以后也没有机会再长了。  
操！

吸血鬼的步伐似乎变得轻快了很多。

道路逐渐变得敞亮。  
穿过了住宅区被生长繁茂的行道树保护的人行道，两人到了公园的区域。

是要去狩猎幽会的情侣或者不分南北的醉汉吗？

这样猜测着，两人已经路过了公园的入口。

再往前？  
市中心？！  
诱惑夜生活的上瘾者们吗？  
不是吧，就咱们俩这皮相估计是搞不定啊，大爷。

跟着吸血鬼的步伐拐进了市中心边缘的一个小巷，  
两人停在了门前。

看着写有斜体银色英文单词的招牌，  
陈衫有些头疼。

酒吧啊……  
我说能不能有点创意……

“不能，”吸血鬼抿了下嘴，“进去吧。”

说完便打头推开了这家叫做“silver light”的酒吧的门。  
=================================

门后的铃铛狠狠一晃，发出的响声还没过半米就被吞噬。  
攀聊的喧闹，干杯的脆响以及那清亮的铃声都被蜜糖般的音乐融汇吞并。  
这带着异香的胶体将屋中的人一齐淹没，从耳膜渗入，蚕食着大脑。

酒吧，真是一个奇妙的地方。  
陈衫感叹一声。


End file.
